fluffy teddy bear
by X1010XP
Summary: nejiten fluf-haters beware   story inside is full of fluffy material ok? i made this for an english assignment so it may be a bit boring for some basically drabble and fluf rated t just in case. one-shot unless there are to be requests


The rain was bucketing down on Tenten, soaking her long sleeve Chinese style top and red pants. She was running as fast as her feet allowed her to. 'Darm! I lost them.' She thought to herself, gripping onto her sword.

Her long brown hair was coming out of her buns she normally wore. As a little girl, Tenten would ask her mother to put her hair into two buns, which made her look adorable. But now she was alone in the world, without her family. It was all thanks to a gang of criminals.

It had been 12 years ago and still she couldn't sleep without horrible images flooding her mind. She was there, when her parents were brutally murdered. She saw everything that the murderers did.

She had trained and trained. For the day, those criminals came back, she would be ready. For that day she would gain her revenge.

She had been trailing them for months. And that very night, she was planning on their assassination. Unfortunately, they split up in the forest and she had just lost the trail.

She silently cursed in her head. 'They must have sensed my presence! Arrrgh! And just when I was . . . arrrgghh! I hate myself and my carelessness! Darm!' she slowed down. Her hair was down, reaching her below her waist. She could feel someone's presence behind her. She started to walk slowly, catching her breath, still gripping onto her sword.

The person behind her was getting closer and closer. She swiftly turned, taking her sword whilst turning in the air. She pointed the end of her beloved sword at her opponent.

"Wow! Cool it Ten, it's just me!" Her opponent turned out to be Lee. "Idiot! I could have beheaded you just then!" she scolded him. To her, Lee was like a little brother. He was so immature at times and was completely oblivious in situations such as conflict or hatred. He was bouncing about the village with crazy challenges running through wild head. Lee had a bowl cut hair style; he wore a green spandex and had the second biggest brushiest eyebrows she had ever seen.

"Hn, Lee, I told you not to sneak up on her." Neji spoke stonily.

Neji was the smartest in the group. He had a rather cold personality, though. Well at least to strangers and Lee. His hair came down below his mid back. Tenten sometimes thought it was too long for a guy at times, but at least it looked good on him. That's not the only weird thing about Neji though. Neji's eyes were lavender and sometimes white. He resented them but, Tenten thought they were really cool, yet weird. Neji also had pale skin. He normally wore loose long sleeve white top and black pants. His appearance made him look rather frightening, especially when he talked stonily. Tenten hated when acted like this. With her, he was like a fluffy teddy bear, who you could hug all day. Only one person had to come into the room to make his mood change drastically. Tenten sometimes found it funny but, most of the times she would smack him over the head gently. He was the mature one in the group which also included their teacher.

Neji looked at Tenten with and hint of worry on his face. "Are you alright?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded him, putting away her sword. "Well, then…YOU SHOULDN'T OF HAVE RUN OFF LIKE THAT!THIS IS A MISSION REMEMBER?" He scolded her whilst Tenten pouted like a five year old child.

'Fluffy scary-when-overprotective teddy bear' she corrected her past statement. Neji crossed his arms in front of his chest with a stern look on his face. "Hmph, geez you don't have to worry so much. I can take care of myself, you know." She replied still pouting. Neji sighed in defeat. He placed his hand on her head and chuckled lightly. "That doesn't mean we don't worry about you." He had a soft smile on his face. She blushed slightly but smiled back. 'If only you could be like this more often.' She thought silently


End file.
